Twi'lek
Twi'leks ( ) were an omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. They tended to eat cultivated molds, fungi, and rycrit meat. Their distinctive features included colorful skin, which varied in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. The tentacles were called lekku, or brain-tails. Twi'leks possessed a fairly standard humanoid vocal structure and were capable of learning most alien languages; however, they usually preferred their native language of Twi'leki, which incorporated subtle movement of the lekku. Biology and appearance The two most striking features of a Twi'lek were their broad range of skin coloration within the species, and pair of brain-tails. The brain tails, also called "Tchun-Tchin" or "lekku", protruded down the back of the skull and contained part of a Twi'lek's brain. The very word "Twi'lek" is believed to be derived from semi-Basic "twin lekku". A Twi'lek's brain-tails served many purposes in their daily lives and culture, storing fat and being used as erogenous zones. The Twi'lek's native language of Twi'leki was spoken using a combination of words and subtle movements of the lekku. In very small children, the lekku hadn't grown out yet, but presumably did so during childhood. A Twi'lek's brain-tails were highly sensitive, and grabbing them forcefully was so painful that it could easily incapacitate almost any Twi'lek. Sometimes, damage to the brain tails caused lasting damage to the Twi'lek's brain. Long or shapely lekku were considered great status symbols, and often went hand-in-hand with respect, influence, and wealth. A Twi'lek's brain-tails could be likened to phallic symbols, and for both sexes, larger lekku brought with them some indistinct positive connotations. Their brain-tails were a source of great pride to Twi'leks, especially when confronted by other species. The name "tchun-tchin" actually referred to each lekku—'tchun' being the left leku, while 'tchin' was the right. In casual conversation the Twi'leks would usually refer to their lekku as 'tchun' or 'tchin.' The range of possible Twi'lek skin colors was extremely diverse, including green, orange, brown, yellow, gray, pink, black, white, and purple, all in varying shades and hues. Other types of Twi'leks included the particularly rare turquoise-skinned Twi'leks, known as Rutian Twi'leks, and the rarest red pigment of the Lethan Twi'leks, whose skin color was caused by a mutation of the genetic code. Both males and females had humanoid ears, but females typically wore elaborate headdresses fitted with ear coverings made of bone or other material, leading to the belief among some casual observers that the coverings were actually their ears. While some headdresses were cultural decoration to denote status, quite a few were originally introduced as "muzzles" to prevent the slaves from having access to a language that non-Twi'lek handlers could not understand. Both males and females lacked body hair, with the only notable exception being eyelashes to aid in keeping out the sand and heat of Ryloth. Females typically painted eyebrows or had them tattooed on themsevles, to appear more palatable and less alien to offworlders. Female Twi'leks have been considered especially attractive and slender, which made them favorite subjects for slavery and entertainment, something which was supported by Vilmarh Grahrk. The beauty of female Twi'leks was well known throughout the Galaxy, and as a result many nubile ones were sold into slavery, becoming dancers or status symbols, most notably by Jabba Desilijic Tiure, while the usual ugliness of the males was also well known. Culture The natural grace and exotic beauty of the Twi'leks made them a popular target among slave traders. Many Twi'leks actually encouraged the slave market on their own planet. Some saw it as a chance to make money by kidnapping or selling orphaned children, while others saw slavery as a way of saving children from growing up in Ryloth's harsh environment. A number of Twi'leks believed that slavery was an efficient way to proliferate their species and preserve their culture, as the Twi'leks lacked their own means of inter-planetary travel. Regardless of how it came about, many Twi'leks lived as slaves or entertainers and were considered status symbols, especially the females of rarer skin hues: the Rutian and Lethan Twi'leks. Twi'leks that managed to escape from captivity usually turned to a life of thievery, with both genders making use of their powers of seduction. The clothing of Twi'leks depended on their gender. While most male Twi'leks wore long, loose robes, female Twi'leks typically wore tighter, more revealing clothing to maintain their elegant figures and enhance their value to males. Twi'lek dance costumes were typically made up of silky veils that clung to their bodies, although other kinds. Religion (The lore in this section is not canon from official sources but explains a religion originating in role-play on the Kettemoor galaxy in the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies.) The religious practices of the Twi'leks are largely unknown, but at least one source makes mention of a "Twi'lek Goddess" known as Kikalekki. The name itself means "Mother of the Lekkued Ones" Kika being a deified variation of Kiva which means "Mother" or perhaps more implied "Honorable Mother"...a very formal term not used typically for one's own mother, and lekki being inclusive plural of lekku, implying those who possess lekku. According to Myth and ancient tradition, the universe was born from the womb of the Mother, Kika'lekki, and her breath, the living Force, gave it life. In these sacred creation myths, most so old that they have been passed down orally from a time before written word, the Twi'lek clans came to be when Kika'lekki shed five tears upon the surface of Ryloth. Each tear became a river that flowed to a great lake that was the birthplace of one of the five original clans. Each clan offered worship to their mother in their own way, one through shrines of fire, another by offerings set upon the waters, a different by great stone monuments, yet another by music that drifted upon the air, and the last by devotion to prayers said only in the spirit. Each of these clans were cherished and nurtured by the Mother, and Ryloth was like a paradise where the power of life and the living Force mingled in a dance of elements. Government Twi'lek society was divided into clans, with each clan having its own city. Each city had its own government, which was led by a five-member head-clan. These five Twi'leks would lead the society in all matters until one member of the head-clan died. At that point, the remaining members of the head-clan would be cast out into the barren landscape on the day-side of the planet, presumably to die, thus allowing the next generation to take over. If the next generation was not yet ready to claim their inherited positions, then a set of regents would be selected to rule until the proper time. Twi'lek names Rather than having separate personal and clan names, a Twi'lek would have a single name that combined these two elements. The personal portion of the name would be selected with the clan name in mind, often involving an intentional alteration of the words or a shift in the letters to change the meaning of the name as a whole. This change was meant to symbolize a way of unity. A Twi'lek's name would also be split into multiple parts if they were exiled as a criminal, as this was considered very dishonoring. In some cases Twi'leks would combine the multiple-part name of a non-Twi'lek into a single name, often changing the pronunciation in the same way that they would alter their own given names and clan names. For example, Twi'leks often pronounced Wedge Antilles's name as Wedg'antilles so that his name meant Slayer of Stars—if a Twi'lek were to use the Galactic Basic Standard pronunciation, it would mean something vile and profane in their own language. An example of a true Twi'lek name would be Nawar'aven. This name would be split into two parts when used outside of the local culture, becoming Nawara Ven (the clan name in this case being Ven, but the name Nawara was selected with the intention of moving the last a into the second half of the name, thus changing the meaning). Another example of this naming system could be the name of the species itself; if separated, Twi'lek could mean: "Twin lekku" It is worth noting that this naming convention did not appear to be in use during the waning days of the Galactic Republic, when even prominent Twi'lek leaders such as Ro Fenn and Pol Secura preferred using their core names even in private conversation with each other on Ryloth. Prominent Twi'leks *Aayla Secura *Xiannara'cor *Marchozu'mar *Diak Bardon *Alema Dira Category:Enslaved species Category:Mammalian sentient species Category:Sentient species (T) Category:Twi'leks